Pain and Scars
by theblindwriter95
Summary: A more realistic moment between Sofia and Prisma while they're still in the amulet and after they're freed from it. Forever Royal spoilers. Co authored with Chrome-blade on tumblr.


Pain and Scars

Summary: A more realistic moment between Sofia and Prisma while they're still in the amulet and after they're freed from it. Forever Royal spoilers.

Author note: Realistic? Yes. There'll be blood.

"Wh-Where am I? What happened?"

Sofia shook herself awake, barely noticing the dry trail of blood on her face as she felt Prisma's hands on her waist.

"You passed out after you defeated Vor," Prisma answered, pushing away her blood soaked bangs. "She injured you pretty badly. You need to be treated once we get out."

Sofia stares at Prisma for a moment; gone was the callous smirk and cold look. Gone was any sign of resentment and bitterness.

Now? A sorrowful, remorseful young woman gazed back at Sofia with truly clear, pained eyes.

"What about you?" Sofia asked softly, trying to hold back a cry of pain.

"You know where I'll be going."

"To the prison in the Mystic Isles? I may be in more pain but I can't imagine how much pain you must be in."

"It's what I deserve, Sofia. You know that," A sad smile crossed Prisma's face as she helped the girl slowly sit up. "I'm responsible for this mess and why we're even in here. It's only fair. It's sweet that you still care, even after all I've done,"

Prisma glances away, still overcome by everything.

Sofia was speechless at this drastic change from a (former?) enemy. She still remembered when Prisma blamed her for stopping her from covering the Mystic Isles with crystals. Her absolute loathing and coldness in her eyes. What happened? Could... did Sofia's own light of love actually REACH Prisma and if not erase, at least heal whatever wounds there were on her heart that allowed for such hatred and anger to grow? If so, did that make it impossible for Vor to be anchored to the world, thus destroying her?

Sofia couldn't be sure but whatever it was, it had clearly changed the former Crystal Master in front of her.

A cry of pain reached Prisma's ears, having the older woman look at the distressed little girl.

Crimson blood dripped down Sofia's left leg as Prisma clutched a fist.

If they didn't get out of the damn amulet...

No. Now wasn't the time to think of death.

Sofia was starting to cry both in pain and at the thought of the scars on the rest of her body.

Prisma wanted to yell. To scream for whoever was out there to hurry up and get them out, that Sofia needed care and attention. But she knew it would be useless.

All she could do was hope that sorcerer friend of Sofia's was able to help.

For now and despite Sofia's protests, ripping pieces of the little girl's graduation dress would have to do until they were out.

"Brown won't work as well as pink," Prisma assured Sofia who only stared.

Was Prisma trying to be funny at a time like this?

A loud rip of fabric brought Sofia back and she watched in amazement as Prisma tore off one of her long white sleeves.

The blood would strain it later but it was better than sacrificing the dress Sofia was wearing.

The last thing Prisma wanted was to embarrass a hurting Sofia.

As Sofia watched Prisma carefully tend to her wounds -with a care she never would have expected from her- she could almost FEEL the Amulet being moved hurriedly. They were racing to get them out.

Hopefully, it would be soon.

Silently, she closed her eyes and her mind went immediately to a certain sorcerer. 'Please hurry, Mr. Cedric. I KNOW you can help. I believe in you. I always have and always will.'

"W-Why are you helping me?" Sofia croaked, staring at the wrapped up leg.

"If I didn't help you, you would be bleeding to death. You dying is not something that I want," Prisma answered sternly, tearing apart a piece of Sofia's graduation dress while being careful to avoid the fancy pink cotton bloomers that were underneath before wrapping the piece around Sofia's head.

Sofia didn't bother to act stunned by this admission. Truthfully, it made her happy to see Prisma like this rather than... well, the way she was before when she last saw her.

If Prisma wasn't helping her, Sofia would have seen a light by now.

But there was no light the princess was seeing. Instead just Prisma's hands wrapping up the fabric of her mother's gift to her around her head.

Seeing her act almost like a fussing older sister who tried to make you feel better about everything was... nice.

"You feel better?" Prisma asked once she was finished.

"My head hurts. Oh everything hurts," Sofia groaned in pain.

"I know. Vor did a lot of damage. I want you to promise me something."

"Promise what? I-It's a miracle I've trusted you this far."

Prisma was silent and still for a moment. She seemed to be thinking about what she was going to say.

Before asking if Sofia could visit her sister for her after they were free once the younger girl was better. Sofia agreed with a small whimper.

She gently stroked Sofia's hair in order to ease the pained face staring at her.

Her face took on the most tender, sincere expression Sofia had ever seen her wear and she could only wonder and even wish for her to wear it far more often.

It was a comforting face, having Sofia unaware that the amulet was moving again.

Were they finally free?

"You!"

Amber's scream of hatred and pointing at Prisma was her answer.

Sofia barely had time to react before she was swept up into her mother's loving arms, holding her close and pressing her cheek against her. Sofia could feel the tears of joy and relief flowing from her eyes as she kissed her bandaged brow.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Miranda sighed in relief, putting her down.

"Not exactly," Prisma smiled uneasily. "See her face? Her leg? Vor injured her. If it wasn't for me being there would you be hugging Sofia right now?"

"Vor..." Amber spoke softly, holding back a few tears. "I just can't... No. You're tricking us."

"She's not!" Sofia yelled despite the pain she was feeling at the moment.

Prisma felt a sense of relief, despite the dire circumstances. Just a moment before, every person there - from the Protectors to the Royal Family, the old sorcerer and sorceress and even the children- looked ready to rip her to pieces. Now, all eyes were on Sofia, shocked at her voice.

It was far louder and held more power than any of them ever heard.

"Vor did injure me. All I know right now that it's my head and left leg. Any others? I don't know yet," Sofia continued, taking a shaky breath. "She's gone. I defeated her. But I passed out. When I woke up, there was blood on my face. Yes it's still on me. I look terrible and let's face it I'm ready to sleep! But Prisma helped me. She could've been the woman that tried to hurt me and Mr. Cedric but she wasn't. I was scared and upset."

By now, everyone was staring at Sofia and she wanted to laugh at their open-mouthed expressions. It was too much like a school of fish with their jaws hanging open. She really did have a way of surprising people.

By now, Prisma's only slightly relieved at the dialed down animosity in her direction. Not gone, but understandably still an air of distrust and even hostility remained.

"What are you doing?!" Prisma almost screamed, seeing Sofia untie the bandage around her head.

"If they don't believe me, I'm going to show them..." Sofia trailed off, clearly exhausted and out of energy again.

Despite loud protests- Cedric was probably the loudest, she thought in mild amusement- Sofia untied the makeshift bandage, allowing it to fall to her lap.

The scar wasn't as bloody as it was but still showed a little crimson in the shape of lightning.

Amber was the first to be speechless.

"You weren't kidding Sof," James muttered in surprise.

"Whoa..." Crysta muttered quietly.

Cedric looked both ill and furious that his precious friend bore such a scar. Goodwyn looked torn between concern and a subtle pride not unlike a grandfather.

Lucinda tilted her head and after staring thoughtfully, muttered softly "Kinda cool. Indigo will be impressed and jealous." This earned her odd looks. "What?! It is! And besides, if Sofia can face someone like that VOR and come away with JUST a few scars, then that just proves how tough she is!" Lucinda lightly banged her broom with assertion and nodded proudly at her friend with a wide smile.

"Please. Just make sure she's taken care of," Prisma muttered, thankful that Sofia hadn't untied the one on her leg.

"We will," Roland assured. "And thank you."

"From the bottom of our hearts," Miranda added. "Baileywick will make sure Sofia's put to bed immediately."

"Please don't," Prisma whispered softly as she felt the Protectors move in on either side of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up to see the stern, yet surprisingly softened face of Orion. While Prisma would no doubt be going back to prison, circumstances may allow for leniency to a degree.

Still, she was responsible for Vor being released and inflicting damage. They would be fair but firm.

But at that moment, a prison cell was far more appealing to Prisma than being possessed by such a malevolent spirit like Vor. THAT, Prisma was certain, would haunt her forever.

But at the same time Prisma had mended their youngest protector in training of her injuries which they had to bet that the leg was the most serious.

"Prisma, we must go," Orion's deep voice entoned, his expression never changing. Vega stood on Prisma's other side together, she was guided away.

But not before she gave Sofia a gentle smile that reached her eyes. A smile that took everyone, even the Protectors off guard.

"Thank you, Sofia," Prisma whispered softly. "For... everything."

Sofia returned the smile and before she could fully grasp what Prisma was talking about, Prisma had been lead away.

Then she was gone.


End file.
